CALM AFTER THE STORM
by Lorelai Beckett
Summary: this was a random 3 am idea. Just my take on all of the Next Generations personality and characteristics. ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1

CALM AFTER THE STORM

CHAPTER 1: TEDDY LUPIN

Teddy Lupin was a perfect mix of both his parents. Although he remembered neither, everyone he meet would constantly remind him how he was exactly like his parents.

He had his fathers intelligence, selflessness, and tolerance. He also, however, had his mothers clumsiness, curiosity and temper, most importantly however, he had inherited his mothers metamorphmagus ability.

Teddy Lupin had a very.. exciting childhood. But that was to be expected when you had a godfather, a godmother, five 'uncles', four 'aunts', two grans, a grandpa, two brothers, a little sister, and nine cousins.

Yes.. exciting was a very good word when describing his childhood. It was full of pranks, family dinners, injuries (which was expected when you had your mothers clumsiness) and of course Quidditch.

However, growing up with nine Gryffindor 'relatives' and many other family friends, did have its effects. Because on September first, when Teddy Lupin arrived at Hogwarts, sat on the stool in the Great Hall, and had a tattered old hat placed on him, he immediately heard the word "GRYFFINDOR" ring through the room.

Being the oldest, had its quirks as well as its set backs. Teddy took this job very seriously and was always more than willing to help his cousins and siblings. They could all count on Teddy, whether they needed advice or to be cheered up (which was easy to do due to his metamorphmagus abilities) and if he needed to, he was more than willing to hex a bully in the hallways.

Anything, to protect his family, he would say

After the age of seven you rarely saw Teddy without turquoise hair. As, after, finding out about his mothers signature bubble gum pink hair, he decided he needed a signature colour.

However, if you embarrassed him enough (an act done most commonly by Victoire and Aunt Ginny) you could turn his hair a deep shade of orange

anger him, and his hair will turn a blazing red.

He kept his eyes the same shade as his fathers.

After his first week at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall seriously considered retirement. Because, although Teddy was hardworking like his dad, he loved a good prank. He spent his free time, morphing into Professors (most commonly Professor McGonagall) and scaring those he hated (not a lot of people, Teddy was rather tolerant)

The whole student body knew who Teddy was, and loved him. Even those who didn't, respected him. He was so well liked, he became Headboy in his seventh year, causing him to faint, and try to return the badge, insisting it was a mistake.

Head boy, however, didnt stop him from messing around. He spent more time in detention than in his own common room.

As kindhearted and considerate as he was, no one dared to anger Teddy Lupin. He did indeed have a temper that rivaled his mother. Once in his fifth year, he was stressed out due to OWLS and a sixth year was found bullying Victoire, the same sixth year was admitted into the Hospital Wing for three weeks.

Loyalty. That was what Teddy Lupin was all about. He was deadly loyal to those he loved and cared about. Once you were friends with Teddy, you were guaranteed a long and peaceful life.

He respected all his teachers and was never rude or disrespectful to any of them, however, his favourite teacher was Professor McGonagall. And he admitted that. Very openly (so openly, that he _may_ have stood up in the Hall and _he may have_ charmed the stars to spell out Professor McGonagall rocks. Leading to a detention and cookie from his favourite teacher)

although he didn't inherit his fathers lycanthrophy, on full moons he experienced pains and head aches. Not that he minded, secretly, he loved it, as he believed it brought him closer to his parents. During holidays and before his Hogwarts years, he would go to Shell Cottage, and him and Uncle Bill would spend the night together, playing Exploding Snaps and talking. Bill was the reason why he grew up to be a curse breaker, as he spent several nights listening to the adventures of his favourite uncle.

He used his morphing abilities in many of his pranks, for example, once in his third year, while his class was reading about Harry Potter, he morphed into Harry and roamed the halls, going as far as to go into his class while their teacher was ill and give a lecture of his Godfathers adventures, adding his own dramatic flairs and snips.

He also morphed into many teachers if they were absent or late, and took it upon himself to teach the class. He found it amusing as he could dish out homework to those he dislike ('I want a 19 foot essay on the reasons why you are an idiot, Gorden, on my desk, by monday')

he also shared his fathers love for chocolate, and could always be found with a bar of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate in his bag. However, he was not big on sharing, and actually put a spell on his cabinet after his dorm mate tried to take a square of his chocolate.

Every christmas, Harry and he would go down to Hogsmede, and sit in the Three Broomsticks, sipping on butterbeer while Harry told him more about his father and mother.

Although he was extremely close to his Godfather and his father, he loved his Grandmother more than anything. And always spent time with her. When he went to Hogwarts he received special permission from McGonagall to Floo his Grandmother weekly.

He daily sent letters to her and gave her a detailed account on his day, including what he wore and ate. However, he never once failed to ask about her day.

He also sent letters to all his siblings, even little Lily Luna, who could barely read, so instead, he drew out pictures for her, describing what he did that day. Sometimes, he would charm the pictures to move so they would give a better description.

Weekly visits to Hagrids were another one of his customs. He would sit in the comfy hut and eat rock cakes (after fourth year, he became accustomed to them and managed to eat two without breaking any teeth) while Hagrid told him all about the trouble his father got into during school.

When Teddy turned six and began asking more questions about his parents, Harry wrote to all the order members and requested pictures of Tonks and Remus, he compiled an album and gave it too Teddy. Who took out a picture of his mother, his father and he, taken the day he was born and framed it, that picture was always found on his bed side table in school. He cleaned it daily and once, when his dorm mate almost burnt it, he hexed his dorm mate until he was purple (another example of why you shouldnt mess with Teddy Lupin)

you could also find Teddy in front of a mirror, with a picture of his dad in his hand, forehead scrunched up in concentration as he tried to morph his appearance to match his fathers.

Every year on his parents death anniversary (also known as the Battle of Hogwarts anniversary, and Vics birthday) you could find him in the Astronomy tower after the ceremony (he went there to think, just like his mother did) sitting and staring at the stars.

After he graduated Hogwarts he was invited every year to the Hogwarts Battle Anniversary Ceremony to give a speech, the first time he went up on stage, he became so scared his hair turned bright purple.

Although he loved his metamorphmagus abilities, he hated how vulnerable they made him feel. As though anyone could know what he was feeling, so after his second year he spent his summer with Victoire, who would make him experience various emotions, and he would try to stop himself from morphing.

It worked, and when he went back into his third year, his hair rarely changed from its standard turquoise.

He was keeper for Gryffindor and in seventh year became Captain. After Hogwarts Puddlemere United, the Chudley Canons and Falcons tried to recruit him, however, he denied all offes, much to the chagrin of Uncle Ron.

He didnt start work straight away, he spent the whole summer after his seventh year exploring the world, going from country to country, the muggle way.

Teddy was all about trying new things, he was a riot at Family Gatherings, he would mix all of Gran Molly's food together, creating some unusually nice combinations.

Trouble always found Teddy, so he claimed, because apparently "I dont look for trouble, trouble finds me"

during his third year, he was out late exploring the castle, which was easy for him too do with the help of the Map and Cloak, he received both from Harry on September first, before he boarded the train for the first time. He stumbled across the Mirror of Erised, and was not at all surprised to see him with his mother and father, and surprisingly, Uncle Harry, all staring down at him, proud grins on their face.

After that day, he tried his best to always please his Godfather (not that it was hard Harry loved Teddy unconditionally)

his patronus was a wolf, just like his mothers and fathers.

His best friend was Collin West, and their relationship was similar to the one his father had with Sirius Black. Teddy was always trying to keep Collin out of trouble, however, he did abuse his Head boy badge occasionally, and was found giving detention to anyone Collin didn't like.

Another one of Teddys favourite spots was the Shrieking Shack, and he would go down their every full moon. When Vic joined school she accompanied him, which resulted in them yawning the whole next day (and being excused from lessons occasionally, thanks to Teddys favourite teacher)

although his favourite teacher was Professor McGonagall, Teddys favourite subject was Ancient Runes, as for some bizarre reason, he actually understood the words written in Ancient Languages.

Although his best friend was Colin West, he got along with the majority of the school and was always friendly to any one who approached him.

Teddy was big on inter house unity. To be expected, one supposed, seeing as his Gran was a Slytherin, his mother a Hufflepuff, his father and a majority of his Godfathers family were Gryffindors, and he had many friends from Ravenclaw.

He grew up to marry Victoire and have three children. A veela daughter, named as Tonks Ginny Lupin (whose god father, Albus Severus, spoiled immensely), a metamorphmagus daughter Andromeda Lily Lupin (her middle name was in honour of her godmother, Lily Luna) and a son Remus Harry Lupin (his god father was James Sirius)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: VICTOIRE WEASLEY

Poised, elegant, graceful... these words were immediately thought of when you saw Victoire Abigale Weasley, she was the definition of elegance.

Born on 2, May 2000, with bright startling blue eyes and straight silky blond hair, she stole everyones heart. Including her Godfather George.

From a young age her and Teddy were inseparable. Teddy treated her like a little sister. And Vic loved Teddy like a brother.

They spent more time with each other than apart and had sleepovers from the time Vic turned five.

Some of her passions included arts, riding, cooking and reading.

Reading- that was perhaps Vics most favourite past time. She could spend hours on the shore, reading, anything, fantasy, sci fi, historical. Sometimes Bill would find her asleep on the shore, and have to carry her inside.

Although Teddy loved Vic more than anything, there fights were extraordinary, rivaling even Hermiones and Rons.

Especially the fight that took place when Teddy decided he was too 'old' to be followed around by a 'little baby seven year old'. This resulted in Teddys eye being purple for three weeks.

Because, yes, Vic was elegant and graceful, but she had a Weasley temper, without the blush factor

Vic could also speak fluent french. Which came in handy when she wanted to say something not so ladylike in front of her class fellows and teacher, especially after her and her Divination teacher began a mutual hatred. She also knew all the swear words in french, thanks to her French Cousin, Tristan.

although she spoke fluent french she refused to go to her mothers old school, opting instead for Hogwarts, where her fellow siblings and cousins joined her.

Victoires years in Hogwarts were by every means, exciting. She was sorted into Gryffindor along with Teddy. She was also the definition of Gryffindor. Fiercely loyal and brave. If you insulted her friends, you insulted her. And she would go too great lengths to make you sorry you ever were rude.

Vic loved her family with all her heart, but her favourite member was definitely her Aunt Audrey, she got along with her immensely., as they shared love for similar books, food and hobbies. She spent most of her summer round Aunt Audreys house, cooking and discussing the latest books she read.

Her favourite subject was Charms and her favourite teacher was Professor

Longbottom.

Victoire was never made Headgirl, because of her irresponsible and rash streak. However, she did become Quidditch Captain in her seventh year on the Gryffindor Team as Seeker, much to Harry's delight.

Vic loved Hogwarts, however, she had to admit that her Hogwarts years were probably the hardest of her life, as she was bullied. Not in a particularly horrid way, but many of the girls were jealous of her as she was clearly the most beautiful in the school, and her Weasley status earned her some extra unwanted popularity. No matter how kind and polite she was to the girls, they developed a powerful hatred for her, and she ended up having more guy friends than girls.

However, she did have to amazing girl friends, Alicia Grace and Emma Wood, who supported her and were quick to come to her defense when the other girls were horrid.

Besides being hated by the majority of fifth, sixth and seventh year girls. She was well liked, all the younger years respected and looked up to the graceful, beautiful and kind Victoire Weasley, and those her age and above, respected her as she was one of the smartest in her class.

Victoire loved children. Growing up with younger siblings and cousins may have contributed to this love, but, it was true. She loved children and played with them at every chance. That is why after graduating Hogwarts she became a teacher for children before they went to Hogwarts. Even during her Hogwarts years, she began tutoring the first years in her forth year and was always quick to help any of her younger peers in need. This involved bat bogey hexing (thanks to Aunt Ginny) any bully she saw.

That was another thing about the elegant Victoire Weasley. She was great with a wand. Growing up with six overprotective uncles and an Aunt Ginny led to her knowing how to defend herself. Her hexes were strong enough to make the biggest seventh year Slytherins whimper.

In short, if you had a brain, you knew not to mess his Victoire.

Victoires cloth style was like her personality, elegant and simple. She preferred blazers, t shirt and jeans or pants with boots or heels. She was neither girly girly nor tom boyish, she was a perfect combination of both. Loving dresses but also not being afraid to get dirt of her hands, to be expected by a Quidditch Captain.

Being the first and eldest of the Weasley Next Generation, she probably received the most attention from the press, and was always photographed when she was out at Hogsmede and in Diagon Alley, this is why she developed a love for Muggle food, and she told everyone if she wasn't teaching she would have opened a catering business.

out of all her uncles she was probably most close to Uncle Ron and due to this she developed a love for Chudley Canons. Much to the disgust of her dad.

Her worst fear was turning into the picture the Hogwarts female population had painted of her. A self centered, arrogant and air headed French Girl. Deep down she always feared she would turn into that, or that she was like that all along, and tried her hardest to stray from that image.

She and Dom were very close as children as would spend hours curled up together in the Burrow talking in french so her cousins couldnt understand.

The happiest day for her during her childhood was the day Louis was born, she remembered being woken up to the smell of pancakes, and finding Uncle George in the kitchen instead of her mother, he fed her and then took her to see her little brother.

After she got married to teddy and had three kids, she decided it was time to retire and leave healing, as the mad hours stopped her from spending time with her children, who made her world worth while. However when her youngest went to Hogwarts, she did what she originally dreamed of, she opened a catering busy with her Grandma Molly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Dominique Weasley

if you think of the opposite of Victoire Weasley, you had a clear image of Dominique Weasley.

True, they did have some similarities, they were sisters, after all. But for the most part, they were as different as could be.

Dominique Weasley was like fire and wind during a storm. Bold and brave. Not willing to take crap from anyone.

Born on 12 June, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley was a beauty. Big blue eyes that stole hearts and blonde, silky hair, although she looked like Victoire, it was easy to differentiate between the two because of their style, Victoire always went for a modest, professional look, while Dominique went for statements. Leather, denim, jeans, band t shirts, was what made up her wardrobe.

Her hair was always found either opened, flowing down her back till her waist, or in a messy bun.

She got her first tattoo at age 15, a 'W' on the right side of her neck, then when she was 17, James and her got matching tattoos, a snitch on the side of their stomach, as their favourite position was Sneeker, and they were best friends. At age 19, she inked the words 'Life is an Adventure' on her shoulder blade, and then, at age 20, when she was in Italy, she got a compass on her wrist 'so i never forget home', she stated

She was a pure Gryffindor, and no one was the least bit shocked when she wrote home announcing she had been sorted with the Lions. Loyal, brave and daring, three of the most pronounced traits Dominique had.

Dominique was never afraid to take a risk, and always put others in front of her. She took her jobs as a cousin, sibling, niece, daughter, granddaughter and later aunt and god mother, extremely seriously, and was always there too defend her family.

She didnt really have a specific hobby, she preferred to try different things, and was great at all she tried. Although some things she was particularly fond of spending her time doing was, of course, playing Quidditch, although she never joined the Quidditch team. She preferred to just fly around the pitch whenever she was bored or upset. She preferred the outdoors and spent most of her holidays out hiking or by the lake. As her graduation present, her godfather, Charlie (who just so happened to be her favourite uncle as well) paid for her to go traveling around Europe, he even accompanied her for a while.

Dominique was a thrill seeker, she bunjy jumped for the first time when she was 15, sky dived when she was 17 and jumped off the roof for the heck of it when she was 13.

she spent at least a third of her childhood with a broken or fractured body part.

She felt as peace near the water, maybe because she grew up by the beach, and at a young age, she would always go down to the shore when she wanted to be alone.

Crazy obession with coffee. She couldnt go a day without it, and had at least 9 cups a day. Every called it an obession, she called it a 'oassion'. Dont even try and switch her coffee to decaf, she _will_ find out, and she will _kill_ you.

She loved her family. Which was true for all the members, but she cared about them on a whole new level, not in a hug-every-five-minute way but a I-will-punch-whoever-hurts-you way. She hated to see her family hurt and always prevented it, even if that meant she went through pain. For her, the worst form of pain was seeing her family hurt.

Once when she was fourteen she saw her cousin Lily roaming the halls, as a first year, she assumed Lily got lost, but upon nearing her she realised she was running from some seventh year Slytherin's who were teasing her. She put all four of them in the hospital wing for a week and suffered through nine weeks of detention from McGonagall when she refused to tell why.

She loved her family, but had to admit she wasnt as close to them as they were to each other. Yes, she hung out with them throughout her Hogwarts years, but she always preferred to hang around by herself.

Not only could she speak English and French, she taught her self how to speak, read and write Dutch, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, German. She also taught herself Gobbledegook, Mermish and Troll.

Loyal, brave and protective as she may be, she was never good at letting people know her. She hated when anyone got too in her business and never let any one help her. Her father found this most frustrating, as he hated when his little Dynamite was in pain.

Heart of gold, but a wall around it, that she never let anyone through.

Her favourite subject was DADA, she loved battling as, for her, it was a whole new level of thrill. Her favourite teacher was Professor Thomas, her DADA teacher.

Her biggest fear was being betrayed by those who loved her, because she was too afraid of being hurt, this was why she never let anyone near her.

Her favourite cousin was probably James, although she would die before admitting it. He was the easiest to get along with, and was never too dramatic, although he did get annoying with how overprotective he was. When she asked him too back off, he compiled with her wish.

She was easily the most popular girl in her year, that came with the Weasley name, after all. However, on top of being well known, she was well respected, as well.

Dominique was a leader. She just had that _trait_ that made it so clear that she was a leader. She was calm during the most dangerous situations, she had the ability to think clearly while everyone around her freaked out.

Loved theme parks, she loved going on all the rides, no matter how dangerous. James was the only one of her cousins who would accompany her, she once tried to take Louis, he tried to apparate away.

She _hated_ when people tried to give her nicknames. The only name she tolerated was Dom, because it was given to her by her brother as it was quite a mouthful for a two year old to say Dominique.

Other than that she allowed her dad to call her Dynamite and her Uncle Charlie to call her Domino. Other than that it was either Dom, Dominique or Weasley.

Her favourite spot in Hogwarts was the roof above the Astronomy tower, she would take her broom and fly to the top, and just sit there, thinking for hours.

After graduating Hogwarts, she became an Auror, working for her Uncle harry and Uncle Ron. Seventeen years old and she had put more people in jail in a month than some Aurors had done in their whole career.

Her partner was Damon Westwood, the only person who Dom actually let get too know her. He was like her older brother and together they were an unstoppable team. He was someone who understood her, but never sympathized, because Dominique hated sympathy. She believed that everyone had their own problems in life and they should deal with them. Not run away from them

headstrong, that was another word used to describe, she was self willed and loved getting her own way.

One of her faults, however, was not taking help. She was never able to admit she needed help and that led to her exhausting herself. No matter how hard the situation was, she was convinced she could go through it without anyone by her side.

She never got married, instead she preferred to take care of her nieces and nephews and spoil her god children

Authors note

thanks for reading. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Louis Weasley

Louis Septimus (named after his great grandfather, as Bill was the only one who had any memories of the wizard) Weasley, born on December 2, was a perfect mix of both his parents. Blonde hair, but the only one of his siblings to inherit his fathers blue eyes, which unlike his mothers, were darker, and purer, whereas his sisters had green tinges in them. He also inherited the signature Weasley freckles, albeit, not as many.

Although he inherited his mothers Veela charm, he also inherited some symptoms of lycanthrophy, not as severe as his fathers of Teddys, but on full moons he experienced headaches and he snapped at everyone, which he normally did not as he was extremely laid back and well tempered. He also craved meat far more than any of his other family members.

He loved his Godmother, Gabrielle, and was probably the most closest out of his siblings to his French Family. He visited them frequently, both when

he was in Hogwarts and when he graduated

He was also a mix of them personality wises. He was a book lover, a nerd and less hot headed, like his sister, Victoire. Although he was daring, (not as much as Dominique), passionate, and a traveler like his sister Dominique.

He was sorted into Gryffindor, and although he was close to his cousins Rose and Albus as children, he was always closer to Lucy. However, when he entered Hogwarts, he made a new friend, Jake Forest, and they became inseparable

he wasnt a Quidditch fanatic like James and Lily, nor was he a school nerd like Molly and Rose. He wasnt passionate about chess like Hugo.

However he was always roped into James and Fred's pranks, as they convinced him to take the blame, as he could easily use his Veela charm to get away with anything

In fact, during his years at Hogwarts, he felt like he floated through, not really finding a hobby, or passion. He was not given a title of any value, like his other cousins, for example Fred who was labeled as the 'prankster' or Dominique, who was labeled as the 'daring one'.

No, at times, Louis Weasley felt like he was not even a Weasley. Sure, he was popular, being a Veela pretty much guaranteed that. But he never did anything meaningful during his school years.

He realised, actually, after leaving Hogwarts, that he wasnt actually himself while he was in Hogwarts, he had put up a fake him, someone he wasnt, someone he pretended to be too earn popularity, to fit in.

he tried his hardest to be labeled as the 'cool one'. He never studied, or pretended to not. Because only his sister Dominique actually noticed how he would wake up hours before every one else, and study. He had brought two sets of books. One set he actually used, and hid in a floorboard under his bed, and one he kept in his bag, that one was left untouched. So no, he did care about school. He loved books, but only read in the Room of Requirements, away from any one who could see him.

He spoke fluent French and English, and held most of his conversations with his sisters in French, as too annoy his fellow cousins. He also read books in French, something his cousins never truly understood.

He was extremely talented in anything he did.

His favourite subject, although he will never admit it is Herbology, for some weird reason, he actually understood all the uses for the different plants.

Another one of his talents, that wasn't known to the world, was that Louis Weasley played the piano, when he was ten years old, he went to visit his Godmother in France, and saw the piano, he sat there for hours on end and practiced, no one knew about this talent, though. When he found the Room of Requirements in Hogwarts, he would go there and practice on a piano he imagined.

Whenever he couldn't think or wanted to get away from all his school fellows, he would hid in the Greenhouse. He thought no one realised, but secretly, Neville realised in Louis's second year and made sure that he kept the Greenhouse unlocked.

Unlike his sister Dominique, he didn't hate the popularity being a Weasley gave him. He wouldn't run in the other direction when he saw a camera, he wouldn't shout when his name appeared in an article. He realised that instead of running from all the fame, he would instead use it.

He was secretly extremely happy when he graduated Hogwarts. Unlike his other family's he didnt have warm and fuzzy memories when he thought about his old school. He was glad to escape the constant image he felt pressured to keep with.

So when he graduated, he spent the next two years traveling. He only came home for Christmas and his sisters birthdays. He spent two years of his life traveling around the world, experiencing what it was like to be free, he even decided to live outside the Wizarding world. From the time he was 17 to the time he was 19, he only used magic to apparate on occasion. Even apparating was a rarity, as he preferred Muggle Airplanes. Taking up jobs in local cafe's and bars, where he earned just enough to pay for his travels.

He wasnt that close to his mother and father, although he loved them, he always felt that Dominique was closest to his father and Victoire got along best with his mother, he didnt mind, as he knew they loved him, and spent a lot of time with his French Family, so much time that he convinced his Uncle George to help his invent a portal that helped his reach France easily.

When he returned, he went too his sister Dominique and begged her for a loan, eight months later, he had opened a bar, using his skills in Herbology to invent wacky and crazy drinks. And ran it successfully.

He was godfather of Roses third child, Eleanor Malfoy. And spoilt her endlessly, as well as all his nieces and nephews.

He married Anna Ferris, a girl he met in California, and had three children,

Alexander Liam Weasley (he made Lucy Godmother), born on February 19, with stormy grey eyes and blonde hair, another boy named Findley Bill Weasley (he named Dom godmother) and a little girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes, who he named Gemma Amy Weasley. (Annas sister was Godmother)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: MOLLY AMANDA WEASLEY

Molly Amanda Weasley, was the first born girl of Percy and Audrey Weasley. Born on November 14 with red hair, like her fathers, as well as her dads bright blue eyes.

She was the only Wotter who went to Hogwarts without any other cousins in her year, not that she minded. She had Victoire, who was two years older than her.

Molly Weasley was the first Wotter hat staller, it took the hat seven minutes to decide whether she should be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

Because Molly had a heart of gold, she was extremely similar to her namesake, and loved children, and taking care of her cousins, she got the nickname 'Mama Molly' amongst her younger cousins.

In terms of personality, she was extremely similar to her Muggle born mother, Audrey Weasley. She was extremely sweet and hated to upset anyone. She loved to help in any way possible, and gave the best of advice. However, like her father, she was incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable. She was made Gryffindor prefect in fifth year and then in seventh year, she became the Head Girl of Hogwarts.

Molly _loved_ knowledge, she loved to learn things, whether it was too do with History, or Potions, or Magical herb. She just _loved_ to be able to know things, to discuss the wonders of this world. She loved to sit on the window seat in the Gryffindor common room, on a rainy day, with a mug of hot chocolate and marshmallow (because who heard of Hot Chocolate without marshmallows) and get lost in a good book. She loved to read about the past, and then picture herself in those events, trying to see what _she_ would have done, if _she_ could make a difference.

Obviously, her favourite subject was History of Magic, she actually could stay awake during Professor Binn's long lectures. She didn't like her third year of History, though, as it was all about the Second Wizarding War, and she hated how sad her father got when he heard about it, how her Uncle George paled and glanced at the picture of Uncle Fred on the mantle, how her class mates stared at her when her father or uncles were mentioned.

Although she received great grades, she was not at the top of class, like expected, instead she sat at fifth place, not because she was dumb or didnt pay attention. She just preferred reading other books, she would begin her essay on Vampires and how to stop them, and instead end up reading about the similarities between Vampires and Werewolves, and wondering whether Muggles represented Vampires in a better way than they represented wizards and witches.

She was closest to Rose, out of all her cousins, but preferred to be their caretaker, rather than cousin. She made a good friend in her third

year, Gemma Wood, who was completely opposite to her. Quidditch crazy and out going. A true Gryffindor. Although after Molly and her bonded over their mutual hatred for Muggle representation of Wizards, they became inseparable

before her third year, she was a loner, not that she wasnt loved by the Hogwarts community, rather, because she preferred a book over a person. Because, to her, books could never hurt her, or betray her.

She got on _extremely_ well with her Muggle grandmother, Amanda. She visited her as much as she could and spent her time explaining her school to her and baking cookies.

She became prefect at the age of 15 and head girl in her final year, which her cousins loved, and tried as often as they could, to take advantage of this. Not that she let them

Molly _hated_ peas. There was not liking a certain food, and then there was Molly. She _hated, despised, loathed,_ and however else you could say the word 'hate' peas, to the point where, if you brought them up at the wrong time, she could spend a full hour listing _why_ she hated them (they are so green! I mean look at them, so unappetizing, and the smell! Cant you smell them? Its revolting. Also, _no_ food should bounce. Except for jelly of course.) The longest time she spent talking about this hatred was one hour and twenty seven minutes, a record set by Dom, who beated Freds record of getting her too talk for fifty nine minutes.

She loved the occasional prank, she was a Weasley after all. And her pranks were the best, as she thought of the most simple, but obscure pranks ever. Little things that would rattle the cage of many. For example, when James wanted revenge on Lily's ex boyfriend who broke up with her, she proposed wrapping all his possessions in foil. James jumped at the idea, and the next thing you know, at three in the morning, there was a loud, angry scream from the Fourth year Gryffindor dormitory. Which led to Molly giving her cousins ex detention for 'well, you disrupted everyones sleep, so three days for that, also its NEWTS and OWLS time, so another two days. Oh, its also past curfew, so I guess I will _have_ to add another day, _and_ not only did you wake up the tower, you also swore, and we cant have that. I guess that rounds it up to a week. _And, before I forget!_ How could you wake up the _poor Fat lady?!)_

she loved the rain. When it rained she wouuld go into the grounds and just walk around, letting her hair soak through, not caring about getting a cold, or wetting her clothes. The Healer of Hogwarts _hated_ it, but, as it was _Molly Weasley,_ she didnt say anything.

Molly charmed every teacher. To them, she was a model student, smart, sweet, quiet, respectful. This lead too her being bribed by James with Chocolate frogs to get him out of detention 'C'me on Mols! Its QUIDDITCH! I cant miss QUIDDITCH! What would our _family_ say?"

she was a day dreamer. Which resulted in her hair always having paper balls in them, as her various cousins would throw them at her too get her attention

she was _extremely_ loyal. In fact, the only time her family had _ever_ seen her angry was when she found out that the father of Rox's child left. That led to her apparating to his house, in the middle of a snow storm, and punching his nose. Something that James and Fred respected her immensly for.

She was a great juggler, a weird talent, but a talent, nonetheless. When James found this out, he stood on the table in the middle of breakfast, and demanded a competition. Molly won, of course, as James dropped his apples on his fifth. And she simply got bored on her twenty second.

She didnt care about her looks that much. Not that she needed too, she was a very beautiful girl. However, she preferred the casual look and spent her days in leggings, converses and t shirts with funny quotes on them. She always braided her hair.

She was very very short, the shortest out of all her cousins. Something that James and Fred teased her endlessly about.

She married Bobby Houston, a boy she met in the Ministry, they had four kids, Tyler Percy Houston (she asked Rose to be Godmother), Abigail Mia Houston, (Lucy was godmother)


	6. Chapter 6

LUCY JENNA WEASLEY

Lucy Jenna Weasley, born on December 8 with big, brown, eyes and red straight hair, looked like a little angel. Innocent and sweet. However, as she grew up, it was clear she had the Weasley temper, only, however, when she was provoked.

Placed in Gryffindor along with her cousins, Louis, Al and Rose.

She didnt have that many friends, her closest friend was Louis, and she got on well with Al and Rose, and her class fellows. But preferred to be on her own.

She loved singing. From the age of around 7, when she went to the burrow and heard Celestina Warbeck, she remembered singing at the top of her lungs from then on, in her room. Percy had to put a silencing charm around her room, so she didnt disturb Molly.

Another one of her passions was dancing. She spent hours dancing around in her room, which lead to many injuries. Not that that stopped her, at age 13 she came up with a full complex 3 minute dance for the song 'dancing with a dragon' and then when she was 14 she taught James and Fred a complex dance routine to the song 'do the hippogriff' which they used in a prank.

Out of all the Wotters, she felt the least.. Wotter-ish. She didnt like pranks like Fred, she wasnt quidditch crazy like Rox, she wasnt crazy smart like Rose, she didnt over react like Lily. She was just.. Lucy. But she didnt mind, unlike Louis, she didnt try to fit in, she was happy how she was.

She didnt like school. She was too dreamy for school, while other children were sitting in the library, studying for the Potions exams, she was in the Room of Requirements, trying to come up with a dance routine for the Weird Sisters single 'Accio'. Instead of writing her essays, she would be sitting on her bed, trying to correct her lyrics she wrote the previous year.

She _hated_ flying. In fact, she had only been on a broom once, in her first year.

She preferred muggle transportation too wizard, she preferred airplanes to apparating and she preferred cars to flooing.

The only Weasley to learn how too drive and get a license.

She took Hugo, Louis, Al and Rose out for a drive, and had too pull up on the highway as Al began to turn green, Roses knuckles had turned white, Hugo was hyperventilating, and Louis was screaming 'LET ME LIVE!'. After that she swore, never again.

She bonded with her Grandfather by taking him for long car rides and teaching him how too use a telephone ('no Gramps, its telephone, not felly, _telly'_ )

She was _crazy_ talented at playing instruments. She learnt how to play the guitar at age 12, the piano at age 13, drums at the age 16, triangle for the fun of it at 19 and at age 15, she learnt the Ukulele, but that was only because James bet her too.

She had the craziest palette, she loved trying the most weirdest combinations ever. And strangely, she loved them. For example, she loved having porridge and jam together, and couldnt stand coffee without peanut butter. She loved pickles on her pizza. She was dared by Roxanne at a family dinner to mix strawberry ice cream and meat loaf, and ate it, smiling, and finishing the whole bowl.

When she was 15, she discovered Muggle hair dye, and from then on, her hair was never red, almost every month, she was dying her hair a new colour, first it was blue, then grey, then purple, then pink, then orange. And after that it was multi coloured even. But somehow, she pulled off every colour and looked great.

She also experimented with her hair cuts, sometimes she preferred to grow it out, but when she was 16 she cut it till her shoulders, and then dyed it purple. She looked like a fairy, according to young Remus.

She never attended Hogwarts for her final year, as she was offered a deal too go on the road with Weird Sisters and open their concerts. At the beginning her father was skeptical, however, after he heard her songs, he became her number one fan, he attended as many concerts as he could, and wore t shirts with her name on them, she didnt find this embarrassing, she loved it. Whenever she saw her dad in the crowd, she called him on stage, until he tried to tell embarrassing stories of her, she almost exposed magic, by trying to silence her dad.

Her fans loved the day she was seen in public with her dad, they were wearing matching t shirts, with arrows pointed at each other, on Percy's it was written 'I am her #1 fan' and on Lucys it was written 'I am his #1 fan'

she was extremely passionate and stood up for what she believed in. in her fifth year, she received detention for disturbing the halls, as her and her fellow class mate Jonathan Roger, got in a heated argument over who were a better band 'Weird Sister' or 'Spells & Hexes'.

She never got married, unlike most of the girls in her family, she didnt believe in love, or marriage. She preferred to stay single and focus on her career.

She got on extremely well with Luna Scmander, and whenever Luna came round for dinner on Christmas, her and Lucy would sit and talk about the most craziest things.

Her greatest fear is failure, the day before she left for tour, she spent the whole night, pacing her room at home, writing songs and criticizing her old ones. Percy ended up having to put a full body bind on her and stick a sleeping potion down her throat.

When her first album came out, she had to apparate home from Canada and get her mum and dad too read the reviews out too her, as she was so nervous the paper kept shaking.

On her second albums release, she fainted.

She _loved_ performing. Her tours were twice the length of other artists and her concerts went on for longer than any others. Because she _loved_ touring, she _loved_ the sound of the audience when she walked onto stage, the _feel_ of her guitar when she hit that first cord, the _buzz_ she felt when the crowd screamed back too her, and the _excitement_ she felt when she pulled off an extremely complex dance move. She loved every part of it, and never wanted to change it.

She only had two god kids, Alex and Abby, but took her job as god mother, _extremely_ seriously. They were the reason she finally bought a house in England, as she never did before, because she was never in England for a long time, and when she was, she crashed at her various family members. However, when Alex was born, she bought a house in England and gave both her god son and god daughter their own floors, yes, not _room, but an entire floor 'come on Luce, my daughter doesnt need a whole_ _ **floor**_ _'_

she even took them on tour when they grew up, and let them perform alongside her. When they were born, they each got a song dedicated to them.

On fathers day, Lucy released a song dedicated to her father, and then she did the same for her mother on mothers day, and for her sister on her birthday.

In the end, her released a whole extra album, with a song for each family member on it.

James song was called 'I was just stuck with you'

He loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose Ginny Granger-Weasley

she was born a week after her best friend, Albus Severus Potter, with big blue eyes and fiery red hair, with brown streaks that she got from her mother, signature Weasley freckles.

She was extremely glad she inherited her fathers wavy hair over her mothers bushy hair, and took great care of it, it was always in a fancy hair do, and if not, then it was kept in a french braid. She was born with bangs, but got rid of them, as they annoyed her while she studied.

She sucked at chess, this annoyed her to no end, as her little Brother Hugo could beat her when he was only seven.

She was a mix of her mother and father, in terms of personality. Incredibly smart and caring like Hermione, but she had a fierce temper like Ronalds.

Combine that together, and you had a _very_ scary Hogwarts student.

Although she had her mothers intelligent, she was not as nerdy as her mum, true she had the highest grades in class, with Scorpius Malfoy coming in close second, but she would prefer messing around with Albus over studying.

Despite what everyone thought, Rose wasnt 'naturally smart', in fact, she found it hard to study, and was, and she would kill you if you told anyone, dyslexic. Not that, that stopped her, instead of letting that pull her back, she pushed herself forward, spending all her time studying, in the summer, during the winter holidays, on the train. The only people who knew of her dyslexia were Albus, Scorpius, her parents and brother, and Harry

Her favourite Uncle was of course, Uncle Harry, her godfather.

She was _extremely_ competitive and determined. What people didnt realise, is that, not only did she want to be first in class too be 'the brighest witch of her age' but, she loved winning anything, even if it was a stupid little competition. Like the time she ate 10 pizza slices in 3 minutes too prove Fred wrong. She threw up all night after that.

Daddy's little girl. She had her father wrapped around her finger (because 'come on, Hermione, look at those _eyes!_ ')

she loved fashion, it was the only thing that showed she was a girl, as she was actually _extremely tomboyish._

Wore blouses and skirts, and always tried to dress up her cousins, they allowed her, except for Dom, (' _Rose Weasley if you want to_ keep _that pretty hair,_ _ **put the brush**_ **down** ')

Wouldnt get on a broom to save her life.

Her favourite subject was Transfiguration, as she didnt need to read that much, it was more practically.

She hated Potions with a passion ('when the hell will I need to know how to make a potion to _laugh._ I can just go into Uncle Georges shop!')

did I mention shes a dare devil?, I mean, it was obvious. She had her fathers stubbornness, and her mothers determined nature, she could never decline a dare, even when it was stupid. Like the time Al dared her to drink a whole bottle of Fire whiskey in one sitting and then run down the Corridor, screaming the lyrics of the Hogwarts song in their seventh year.

Her and Albus were inseparable from a young age. They got on _extremely_ well and were more like siblings than cousins. To the point where her boggart was seeing Albus living his life without her. In her first year, she despised Scorpius for taking away her friend. Although those feelings didnt last long, as Scorpius and her became friends.

She was _extremely scared of spiders._ To the point that once, in her third years summer, her and Ron were home alone together, and they saw a spider, and suddenly, the fact that one of them was a full trained Auror and the other was the brightest witch of her age, didnt matter. They both jumped onto the kitchen stool and screamed their lungs out for half an hour until Uncle Bill came round, by chance, and got rid of it. _Only_ after teasing them mercilessly.

She loved her dad, so so much, and she didnt care who knew it. She was never ashamed of giving him a hug on September first, or running into his arms on the station as her holidays began. They got on extremely well, however, when Ron found out she was dating Scorpius Malfoy, he refused to talk to her for two months, those were the worst two months for both of them.

She loved her mum, but always found it harder to bond with her, as she felt to intimidated, and too pressured to become her mother.

She admired her cousin Dominique. Rose always looked up to Dom and Dom was her role model. She loved how strong her cousin was, and how she always did what she wanted to.

She continued SPEW for her mother.

Second to Lucy, she was probably the most aware of Muggle technology. She owned a phone, and frequently visited the Muggle world for business. However, she couldnt stand airplanes.

She had a strange addiction too grapes. She couldnt go more than a day without eating them. No one knew why.

Although she never admitted it, she loved the name Rosie. Call her, though, Rosie Posie, and risk losing an arm.

hated pranks, but was extremely good at them. The only time she ever pranked anyone was when James turned her hair purple. He never, ever, crossed her again.

Was made prefect and head girl.

She always thought that her middle name was due to the fact Aunt Ginny was her aunt, however, she found out that her mother named her Ginny, as she was close to her Aunt in their Hogwarts days.

She loved the fact that she was both a Weasley and a Granger, and whenever someone announced just 'Weasley' she would always add 'Granger', proudly. Until, it changed to Malfoy.

She had two children Olivia Claire Malfoy, a little girl with Malfoy silverly hair and big blue eyes, Scorpius and her didnt even consult each other when they named Albus godfather.. she had a son two years later, and named him Dimtri Seth Malfoy, and made Hugo Dimitri Seth Malfoy (Hugo was godfather)


	8. Chapter 8

HUGO ARTHUR WEASLEY

Hugo was born on March 18, with red hair and brown eyes, as well as the signature Weasley freckles.

Godfather was Neville Longbottom, and the only Professor that could get two words out of Hugo.

His best friend was Lily, but only up till Hogwarts. During Hogwarts, she made new friends, and he didnt mind, preferring to be on his own.

Out of all the Wotter cousins, he got along with Louis the most, and whenever he needed advice or help, he would go Louis, knowing that the blonde boy wouldnt mock or tease him, rather, he would listen and give appropriate advice that was quite helpful.

Quietest out of all the Wotter children.

When he couldn't think he would go and sit on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he loved sitting in the trees, away from everyone and listening to all the creatures in the forest.

Got along well with his Muggle grandparents. More so then Rose, as he could understand when they spoke.

He was probably one of the more _responsible_ Wotters, when it came to taking care of younger children, and this is why all his cousins begged him to babysit, knowing that they would come home to the same home they left.

Weekly tea with Hagrid, he loved hearing about all the different animals and creatures Hagrid had seen and taken care of. He would also help Hagrid take care of the creatures he would need for his lessons.

Scarily good at chess. He beat Ron at age nine. During his Hogwarts years, he was undefeated, even by seventh years.

Never understood what the professor droned on about in Astronomy.

His favourite subject was Muggle Studies.

His favourite family member was his grand dad Arthur, he was the only one who was as passionate about Muggles, they both sat together at family dinners and talked about electricity ('no Hugo, I am sure its elec-tricky' 'Gramps, its elec-tricity'). For his grandfathers birthday, he bought him a phone, and regretted it about three hours later, as Arthur still didnt understand the function of 'a torchlight'.

He never was a great pranker, however, he normally took the blame for the pranks pulled by his family members, as teachers tended to not scold him as much, as he was a relatively, well behaved student.

One of his greatest fear was not making his parents proud. And he always thought this fear was a reality, until the day he visited Britain at age 19, and his father pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered 'I am so proud of you.', and for him, those six simple words, meant everything.

Could eat more than all his uncles combined. Hermione called him a 'food pit'. But he was dead skinny.

He was apart of many food competitions ('James! Give up! I can so eat more pizzas than you can!')

Beater for Gryffindors Quidditch team, and was bloody good, when he got on the pitch, no one thought of him as the 'quiet Weasley kid' rather the 'going-on-the-pitch-with-him-is-like-going-on-a-suicide-mission kid

He was sure he would be a Hufflepuff, but the sorting hat insisted that he was a Gryffindor.

After he left Hogwarts, he was unsure about what he wanted to do, that was until he spoke to Uncle C harlie, and then, his career was set. He left Britain on September 8 and went to Romania, where he took over his Uncles job, as his Uncle was retiring.

Helped Louis at the bar when he was in Britain for holiday

after spending a year in Romania, he grew to _hate_ Britains weather. That was another reason why he refused to move back to Britain, even after his mother begged him too.

Romania brought out his confidence, and he turned into a whole new person when he was there. His family was surprised to see that when Christmas came round, instead of an awkward looking teenage boy, there was a tall, confident man with hair that was dyed dark blue.

He made a new best friend in Romania, Sapphire Ferris, and she became more like his second sister. He protected and cared about her like one, at the very least.

When his sister asked his too be godfather, he was over the moon, and although he would never admit it, he cried happy tears. He took great care of his godson, and spoilt him greatly. Dimtri was the only family member who could get him to come and visit from Romania with no notice.


	9. Chapter 9

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER

troublemaker, duh.

Born on May 25, his his fathers black, messy hair and his mothers kind brown eyes. Him and Lily were always secretly jealous of Albus for not inheriting their fathers eyes, like him.

Lived up to his namesakes, and was a troublemaker from the time he could walk.

His first word was 'prank', for Merlins sake.

Everyone saw Ginny's boldness and out going nature, but those who knew James well, knew that he inherited his fathers leadership qualities and protectiveness.

Although they were _very_ different, he got on _extremely_ well with his Godmother, Hermione. He asked his father why Hermione was his Godmother, instead of Ron being his Godfather, and his father told him that siblings should have the honour, and Hermione was like his sister. Ever since than, he treated Hermione like his dads sister, rather than his mums sister-in-law.

Was _extremely_ overprotective. His sister and female cousins _hated_ it. Especially when they grew up and he beat up any boy who even _spoke_ to them.

Would die for any of his family members.

Mischievous as heck, at age five, he stuffed his Aunt Audreys cat in a vase.

Stole the Marauders Map from Teddy at age 11, before leaving for Hogwarts, Teddy let him keep it, as it was his last year, and _he had the cloak._

Was given the cloak by Teddy at age 12.

every year, he would have an annual prank at the Welcoming feast, and scare the heck out the first years, and no matter _what_ the teachers did to prevent it, he would always be able to do it.

Had the worst _jokes on the planet._ Merlin knows where he got his sarcasm from. Dom once punched him in the stomach because this is one joke he told her

knock knock?

 _Whos there?_

Cows go?

 _Cows go who_

no cows go moo.

After that, whenever he asked her a knock knock joke, she would knock knock his head.

Got matching tattoos with Dom at age 17, then at age 21,the letter S, tattooed on his shoulder blade, for his wife, and finally, at age 30 he got five stars tattooed round his wrist, one for each of his kids.

 _Terrible liar._ Which was seriously aggravating for him, as getting out of detention was _extremely_ hard.

Favourite teacher was Professor McGonagall, not that he would admit it. And he knew, that deep down, he was her favourite. (because, _he looks like James, and acts like Sirius_ )

fearless.

Quidditch fanatic, and _extremely_ good at it. Made Seeker in his second year, but became Chaser in his third, as he knew Albus wanted to be Seeker, and also, that Albus deserved it more. However, he loved Seeker position more, and got a tattoo of a snitch too prove it.

Fred Weasley II, was not only with cousin, but his partner in crime, they were more like brothers, than cousins.

At the end of sixth year, when his previous captain asked him if he wanted to be captain, he declined and told him too make Roxanne Captain instead. (Because, _she is a terrific player, she just needs the confidence boost)_

had a weird relationship with his cousin Dominique, and knew that deep down, behind all those insults, he was her favourite cousin. And she was his favourite cousin (Fred is my _brother,_ not _cousin_ ), was the only one she ever shared secrets with, like in seventh year, when she told him that her greatest fear was being betrayed. After he found this out, he always made sure he was there for her, even if it meant putting himself in discomfort.

would murder for his little sister.

Considered Teddy to be his second brother.

Out of all his younger cousins, he probably got along with Rose the most, he found her easy to talk to, despite her dramatic ways.

Favourite team was Puddlemere United ('Uncle Ron, the Chudley Canons arent a _team,_ they are a international warm up for other _teams_ ')

loved the fact that his mother played for Holyhead Harpies, and was their number one supporter, he wore their sweatshirts proudly, not caring one bit that ( _they are a girls team_ )

deep down, he hated being the 'first born of the chosen one', dont get him wrong, he loved his father. Bur sometimes (or always) wished he was just _his father,_ and not _the boy who survived (twice)_

he spent his Hogwarts years, becoming his own person, breaking out his fathers shadow, and cursing anyone who called him Potter ( _ITS JAMES!_ )

he spent three years of his Hogwarts years, avoiding the spot light, but then, when his little brother came, he tried to take all the spot light, to draw everyone away from Albus, because he wanted his brother too have a normal life, away from prying eyes.

Out of all his family, he was probably the least happy of graduating, because he didnt want to go back to being known as that ' _potter kid_ ' he wanted to stay 'James Potter'

The first time he appeared in the papers, he threw an anger fit, and trashed his first year dormitory, the only person who could calm him down was Dominique, she calmed him down, took him out side and helped him destroy a tree, to release his anger then told him too ('grow the hell up, cuz, you arent two anymore, if you are going through shit, deal with it, dont be a baby')

favourite subject was Transfiguration, however, unlike his brother, he _despised Potions._ ( _what difference does it make if I stir it anti clockwise or clock wise, I am still stirring it!_ ) besides the fact he didnt have the patience for it.

Was offered to join the Puddlemere United, Tornados, Chudley Canons, Fireballs, and Warriors, but picked Puddlemere United and became their seeker.

Only time he was ever really speechless, was when he found out Oliver Wood was his coach. Rox had to pinch him so he closed his mouth.

married Selena at age 21, proposed at age 19. had five kids. Emma Bree Potter, who was born with a head full of black hair, like him, and grey eyes, like her mother, he named Teddy godfather, and had never seen his godbrother so happy.

A year later he had twins, Isabella Eva Potter and Chase Harry Potter, he named Dom as their godparent, and loved them as much as he loved Em, they both had bright brown eyes like him, as well as his black hair.

Blaze Roy Potter was born two years after that, with grey eyes and black hair, and he named his partner in crime, Fred, godfather.

Then, a year later, Athena Lily Potter blessed the world, with red hair (the only Potter too inherit her mothers red hair) and big brown eyes, Albus fell in love with his goddaughter, and promised to protect her. She was named after her Aunt, as she looked so similar too her.


	10. Chapter 10

ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER

On January 24, a little boy with black hair and green eyes was welcomed into this world, this boy was called Albus Severus Potter.

As soon as his Godfather, Ron, laid eyes on him, he knew immediately that he would grow up to be like his father.

He _hated_ his name, until he was out late one night in Hogwarts, and bumped into a portrait of _the Albus Dumbledore._

After that, he embraced his name, and would say it loud and proud.

Albus grew up to be a quiet boy, much less mischievous than his brother, James.

However, like his father, he had a knack of getting in trouble, without even meaning too.

He was also great at having adventures creep up on him, no matter how hard he tried to avoid them.

 _Hated studying._ Rose had to bribe him with snacks too write his essays ('Rose, wouldnt you rather go fly, instead of writing about my _dad_ ')

favourite subject was Potions, he actually understood it.

hated History of Magic, as half of it was about his fathers, it didnt help that he looked exactly like his dad.

Favourite Professor was definitely Uncle Neville.

Weekly tea with Hagrid. Actually learnt to eat rock cakes without puking.

Took him four years. Loved his time with Hagrid though, because never did Hagrid compare Albus to James or Harry. When he was with Hagrid, he was _Albus._

He knew that James and Lily wanted green eyes, but secretly he was jealous of their brown eyes, as they looked more Weasley than he did.

Loved his parents, but just like his siblings, wished they were _his parents,_ instead of _the boy who lived and Holy Heads star Chaser._

Although he never said it too James, and acted like he was oblivious, he knew that his brother always tried to keep the spotlight off him, and appreciated it.

Loved Flying. Not just _quidditch,_ but _flying._ He loved jumping onto his broom and flying as high as he could, were it was just _him and his thoughts._

In matches, he knew he could catch the snitch in five minutes or less, but _whats the fun in that?_ So, for the first half an hour of the game, he would fly as high as he could, so high that he could barely hear the game and that if he went any higher, he wouldnt be able to breathe, and just stay there, thinking.

Whenever he was stressed, he would fly. No matter what the time, no matter what the weather.

Sorted into Gryffindor, no matter how worried he was about getting into Slytherin.

Made friends with fellow Gryffindor, Scorpius Malfoy.

Was made Quidditch captain in his final year at Hogwarts.

After he left Hogwarts, he became a lawyer after having an interesting conversation with Aunt Hermione while waiting for Rose.

Didnt tell anyone about his dream job until he was accepted into the course, as he was worried about being rejected.

When he was accepted, he was worried he was only accepted because of his father.

That was the case, until the Law department realised Albus was the best lawyer they had ever seen.

Never got married, as his job was his life.

Spoilt his godchildren, nieces and nephews rotten.

Him and Dominique would have competitions over who had more god children and who was a better Aunt/Uncle.

Dominique had to buy him a new laptop after he was named Godfather too Athena, successfully becoming Godfather to 4 kids, whereas Dom was Godmother of 3 kids.

They would always have friendly competitions like that, and some of them got _completely_ out of hand.

Like the time they tried to have a competiton of _who could juggle the godchildren._

Rose caught them before they could and screamed at them until her voice was hoarse.

Then there was the stupid competitions, like who could get a smile out of three month old Athena.

Albus wouldnt talk to Dom for a month after she got _his_ goddaughter too smile before he could.

Had a separate room in his _mansion_ for all his nieces and nephews. _It was a giant house._

He was probably one of the richest out of the all the Wotter kids, which was saying a lot, as Lucy was a frickin singer.

He always valued his money, but spent a lot of it, as he knew that he _worked for it._

Was familiar with Muggle equipment as he had to use them after he became a lawyer in the Muggle world too.

Only knew how to use a laptop and phone. Didnt learn how to drive, which was quite difficult as he ended up scaring a lot of his customers by popping out of nowhere.

Grew close to Dom after he became a lawyer as neither of them got married and worked in the same field.

Became Doms and Lucys lawyer.

Would sue the heck out of any one who messed around with his cousins.

Dom and him would then laugh about it.

Was best man at Scorpius and Roses wedding.


	11. Chapter 11

LILY LUNA POTTER.

Lily Luna Potter, born on August first, was the apple of her fathers eye. Born with bright red Weasley hair and big brown eyes.

She loved the fact that she was born just a day after her father, and enjoyed celebrating her birthday with her dad, Harry always told her how she was the best birthday present he ever got

although she had a close relationship with her dad, she also got along extremely well with her mum. However, because they were so similar, they fought frequently, and when this happened, the boys would run into their bedrooms in fear, as there was nothing worse than two angry Wotter women.

Fierce temper and big personality.

When she entered the room, _you knew._

Was more like her mum, personality wise.

Her godfather, Hagrid, loved it.

Forget _weekly,_ there was _daily_ teas with Hagrid.

She loved hearing all of Hagrids tales.

She was extremely powerful, and when she was angry, she would have random outbursts of magic. Learnt how too produce a patronus at age 14.

She really enjoyed talking to her namesake Luna, and was probably the only one who listened when she complained about nargles. And although Luna travelled a lot, she knew that she was always there for her, and that she was the daughter Luna never had. To Lily, Luna was her second mum.

Was a huge tom boy, but also a big girly girl, if that was possible?

Because she would play Quidditch and fight with her cousins, but then spend _hours_ asking Rose what colour was best with her skin.

Her best friend was Hugo, until Hogwarts and while they always remained best friends, she became good friends with two of her dorm mates, Alexis Cuff and Isla Greene.

Got on well with all houses, even Slytherin.

Was Chaser on the Gryffindor Team and was _extremely_ good at it, although her first year on the team was her spent arguing with James as he kept on warning (' its called _threatening_ James!) the team to keep an eye on his sister.

Knew every hex out there thanks to her mum.

Her favourite subject was Charms.

Hated Herbology, (why would I need to know that a bumbledook helps turn your skin purple, why would I _ever_ want purple skin?) although she went through it as Uncle Neville taught it.

Wouldn't talk to James for a week after he got his letter from Hogwarts.

September first came and she wouldn't let go of James leg as he tried to board the train.

Wrote too James everyday

When it was Albus's turn, she was heart broken.

When it was her turn, she was so excited she didn't sleep all night on August 31.

got on extremely well with all her brothers, but everyone knows her favourite brother is Teddy.

Her and Albus fought over the lamest things ever and James and her would annoy Albus every chance they got. But Al and her had a close and strong relationship, Lily loved her brother more than anything, and Al loved and adored his little sister. There relationship was so strong, that it didnt require words, Lily would take one look at her brother and know exactly what he was thinking, and Al would do the same. They could go weeks without speaking (they rarely did) but then speak and everything would be normal.

Her and James relationship was just as strong as hers and Als, but they were more joky, they barely had seriously conversations and spent their days joking and insulting each other.

Despite the age gap between her and Teddy, they got extremely well. Teddy loved his fiery red headed godsister and Lily adored her turqouise haired god brother. She knew she could always count on the metamorphmagus boy, she could go too him for advice and to complain and knew she wouldn't be judged or told off.

Was James prank apprentice in Hogwarts and when he wanted to prank someone, once in her second year she skipped lessons too go into the Girls Gryffindor dormitory and prank Roses room mate who was mean too her. She spent the whole day gluing _all_ of the girls belongings to the floor of the astronomy _tower._ She even glued each individual clothing item of hers to the roof of the tower. James had to admit that she should take most of the credit for that, as he only wanted her to glue the belongings to her dorm room.

Hated how overprotective James was of her.

Sharpest tongue out there, and she would speak her mind, even if her first thoughts werent the kindest. Her dad found it hilarious and once turned bright red from laughing after she shared her opinion of the Minister with his son. Her mother would frequently scold her though.

Her favourite aunt was Angelina and her favourite uncle was George.

became a writer for Daily Prophet after she left Hogwarts and she loved writing articles about her family, making fun of James became a hobby of hers. Especially when he was being _extra_ annoying (so, daily)

Married Lorcan Scmander and had two children, Hazel Caroline Scmander, who inherited her dads blonde hair and mums brown eyes, she named Hugo godfather and made him promise to take good care of her

and be there for her, threatening to hex him to China if he didnt.

and Travis James Scmander born two years after his sister, with red hair and blue eyes, he skipped the Weasley freckles, unlike his sister, she made Albus godfather.


	12. Chapter 12

Fred Lee Weasley

born on April 23, eight minutes before Rox, he was born with signature Weasley red hair and the signature Weasley freckles, however he had his mums stormy grey eyes.

The biggest prankster ever. How could he not be, after all, his father owned the biggest prank store in the world and his godfather was _the_ Lee Jordan.

Loved smiling, he could always find the positive side of every thing. In any problem, he would be able to find the positive side, the light at the end of the tunnel.

Hated being serious, he claimed he had an allergy to 'serious situations'

however, if his _sister_ needed him to be serious, he would drop everything and do so. Because he loved Rox more than any one in this world.

He loved his twin more than anything, and they were extremely close, in fact, they were the closest set of Weasley siblings.

As children they chose to share their rooms, they even shared beds until they were 9.

even after their mum forced them to have their own rooms, they made sure it was directly next door to their sibling and came up with a code of knocking so they could contact through the walls at night.

The first time they ever spent a night away from each other was when Fred was 10 and he spent the night at James, while Rox was at Roses.

Fred flooed to Aunt Hermiones at three in the morning, and found Rox sitting in front of the fire, tears in her eyes.

They told each other everything. That was the rule, _no secrets._

No matter how weird or strange the secret was, they would tell each other.

They knew each others fears and dreams. They could tell how each other was feeling by just one glance, and when Fred received a letter from Rox during the holidays, while he was at his friends and she was at Doms, he immediately could tell, just by the words she wrote, that she was upset.

Fred was extremely overprotective of Rox, and wouldnt let anyone hurt her, even his cousins. Once, as a joke, James hid a cat in Roxannes bed, not knowing she was deathly afraid of them, and she found it, she refused to talk to James for a week, even after she saw the black eye Fred had given him.

Loved the fact that he was _older_ than her, and annoyed her continuously, as it frustrated her too no end.

James was his favourite cousin, and best friend. No, they weren't as close as Rox and him, but James was definitely like his brother. He trusted him with his life and would risk his life for James. James was, after all, his partner in crime. They played the most ridiculous pranks in their Hogwart years, Freds favourite was probably when in their third year, they managed to get hold of 84 pigs and charm them emerald green, they then got them to snort out 'I am in Slytherin, we are idiots', it took the staff three weeks to obtain 83, but their was one stubborn pig that wouldnt get caught, and to this day, is roaming the Halls.

He wasnt as protective of his cousins as James, but if one of them got hurt, then he would get super angry. He knew that his cousins were independent and smart, so only got involved in important situations.

He loved being a Weasley, he loved walking around and hearing people whisper his name and point at him, he wasnt like James, he didnt hex any one who asked for his autograph, but, in no situation was he big headed, no, he knew he wasnt perfect, and although he joked frequently that he was, he, deep down, also had his insecurities.

He loved having a big family, for it meant he was never alone, and Fred hated being alone, he loved the power he felt walking in a group, and didnt like walking without someone by his side.

Didnt really like school, he was a lot like his dad in that respect, he would rather sneak into Hogsmede to get too his dads shop than study, not that his dad minded, as long as his mum didnt find out. He actually considered dropping out of Hogwarts, but when he told Rox, she freaked, slapped him, and then made him promise to stay, she gave good reasoning though, so he did.

After Hogwarts he took over the shop from his dad, and expanded it, now there are WWW shops all over the wizarding world, and Fred fully owns the shop now, with George coming in almost weekly to promote the shop.

He married his girlfriend Lorelai Barret, and they had three children Benjamin Ethan Weasley, was their first born boy, and Lorelai picked the name, Fred agreed for the sole reason that he could now call out 'Benny Boy!' too his son, as his friend Ben, didnt appreciate it when he did so, and hexed him. He obviously asked Rox to be godmother, and she agreed happily, he loved the fact that his son could grow up having his awesome twin as more than just an Aunt. Benny was born with Freds grey eyes and Lorelai's brown hair, but it had a red tinge too it, in the sun. he skipped the Weasley freckles.

Cameron George Weasley was born two years after, with his mothers blue eyes and his red hair, looking like a true Weasley with his freckles. James was asked to be Godfather, and accepted happily, making it a competition with Rox to be a better Godparent.

Last of all was Hannah Annie Weasley, her middle name was a gift to Freds mother. Hannah was a beautiful baby, with red hair and grey eyes, she inherited the Weasley freckles, and pulled them off beautifully. Everyone was shocked when he named Hugo godfather, but he simply stated that 'He is the only one out of the Wotter boys who isnt a wimp or tied down, he works with dragons for Merlins sake! If anyone can keep my baby angel safe, its Hughs!'


	13. Chapter 13

Roxanne Angelina Weasley

born on April 23, eight minutes after her twin and best friend, Roxanne Weasley was undeniably beautiful, with big blue eyes and curly black hair and Weasley freckles, Roxanne Weasley stole the hearts of many, including her godmother Katie Bell.

She wasnt as big of a mischief maker as her twin, but still had a love for pranks.

The only one she would prank for, though, was her brother Fred.

She was a Quidditch fanatic, much like her mother, from age 6, when she first rode her dads broom, with his supervision, of course, she loved flying, and learnt to fly at age 8.

she made the Quidditch team at age 11, and was their star beater.

Daddy's little princess, to him, his angel was perfect, and he protected her with his life. If an one messed around with his little girl, they would be in _big_ trouble.

She had the most horrific mouth, and swore like a sailor. Her cousins, James especially, found this hilarious.

She also had a horrendous temper, as it was a mix of her mothers and fathers, both of who werent the most well tempered people out there.

Madam Pomfrey once received three visitors one April morning.

Oscar Brandon, with a broken jaw, claiming he was hit by a History of Magic fourth edition.

Roxanne Weasley, with a sprained arm, the reason was unknown, but was probably from throwing a heavy object.

And James Potter, he wasnt injured, but claimed to have 'broken his stomach' the cause was laughter.

She knew she wanted to play Quidditch as a career from age 9, when she went with her aunt to her Holyhead Harpies reunion party. She read her aunt Ginny's articles religiously and would attend as many Quidditch meetings as she could.

When she came home from her cousins at age 10 and found _the Gwenog John_ in her living room, sipping tea with her mother, she freaked. And when Gwenog offered to play backyard Quidditch with her, she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasnt dreaming.

She received her first Quidditch offer at age 15, beating even Viktor Krum, but refused it, as she didnt want to leave so soon, and deep down, she feared she wasnt ready to play internationally.

At Hogwarts, she was made Quidditch captain in her sixth year and stayed Captain during her seventh year.

Her team was unbeatable. She had James as one of the Chasers, along with Marlene and Finn Jordan, Freds friend. Her seeker was Albus. Hugo and her were star beaters. Then she had Kayla as Keeper. She was upset when her twin didnt try out, but knew he preferred to narrate the match.

In total, she received 7 offers from British Quidditch teams, and 54 from other teams all over the world, by the end of her Hogwarts years.

However, for her, there was only two teams she had _ever_ wanted to play on, the Holy head Harpies and Puddlemere United.

It was a close call, but she ended up picking Puddlemere, as she wanted to play with her cousin, James.

She was happy with her choice, as it meant training with her two best friends, James and Kayla Wood, and being coached by _the Oliver Wood._ She still couldnt believe that she was friends with his daughter.

Although she was confident and brave, when it came to Quidditch, she was a mess, the day of her first Puddlemere Match, she was a nervous wreck, even though it was against the Canons. Fred had to force feed some toast down her and help her tie her shoes, as she had even forgotten how too do that.

Her and her brother were two peas in a pod, they were so so close, even if they had different interests. She understood Fred like no one else did, unlike James, she knew exactly how to calm him down, exactly what to say when he was angry, or upset. He was her other half, and she was his.

When they were 8, they made a promise to each other, to _never ever,_ leave each other, no matter what.

After they left Hogwarts, they got a flat together, and it stayed that way until Fred got married and moved into a house with Lorelai, but even then, his house was only a couple of steps from her flat.

She became a single mother at age 23, her daughter, Scarlett Grace Weasley was born on April 14, with her big blue eyes and black hair, the only difference between the two was that Rox's hair was curly, whereas Scarletts hair was poker straight, like her father.

When Rox told Scarletts dad she was pregnant, he left her. Fred found Rox crying on her living room floor at 3 am, and he kept his promise. He was there for her whenever she needed him, and thats why she named Fred godfather, not that there were many other contestants.

She took a year off Quidditch at age 23, and then continued till age 32, when she finally settled on being a Quidditch coach for Puddlemere United, she found this extremely fun, as it meant she could boss around her cousin, James.

She was extremely close to her daughter, and wanted to make sure she had the best possible childhood. Scarlett and her were extremely similar and Scarlett actually grew up too become Quidditch captain of Gryffindor. She didnt pursue a career in Quidditch, as she preferred to instead travel the world as a reporter for the matches that took place worldwide.

AUTHOR NOTE:

and thats the end! I had another idea, well two actually.

I was thinking of writing small chapters for the other members of the Wotter clan, or the honourary Wotters, that I had come up with, Like Ben, Mark and Marlene.

And also the Next Generations children's kids, like Scarlett and Olivia.

Tell me if you think I should :)


End file.
